falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Fallout結局
重返正常的避难所生活 条件:拒绝或者没有找到净水芯片。 军事基地 条件: 摧毁军事基地军事基地. 大教堂 条件: 摧毁大教堂. 主教的胜利 条件:加入联盟 (告诉中尉或者主教13号避难所的位置), 且500天后获选者依旧生还 （或者在13年中无视主教）。 超级变种人 结局1 条件:在到达大教堂之前摧毁军事基地。 :*避难所居民的记忆以此结局为标准 结局2 条件: 在到达军事基地之前摧毁大教堂。 大墓地 保住了水泵 条件: 拿到净水芯片，修好水泵。 :*这个结局作为标准的一部分，像蜥蜴城的僵尸伦尼会提到这事。 缺水 条件: 拿走净水芯片但没有修好水泵。 变种人的袭击 条件: 在110天后进入大墓地（在分水岭干掉全部的30个变种人）。 :*避难所居民的回忆 以及''辐射2以此结局作为标准。 天启追随者 得到了埋骨之地的控制权 '先决条件': 完成Find Children spy in the Followers任务（这个任务无法完成，因为被砍掉了，所以无论你怎么做最后天启/末日追随者都是Bad Ending）并训练追随者使用枪支。 天启追随者成为了新加利福尼亚的重要影响因素。在你的帮助之下他们也获得了洛杉矶晒骨场的控制权。 :*辐射新维加斯'' 以该结局作为标准 被变种人所杀 前提: 没有完成 find the Children spy in the Followers任务, 或者 the Master在90天以内生还。 }} Shady Sands New California Republic Prerequisites: Aradesh and Tandi are alive. }} :*''Fallout 2'' and New Vegas establish this ending as canon Aradesh grieves Tandi Prerequisites: Tandi is dead or not rescued, Aradesh is alive. }} Tandi takes over Prerequisites: Aradesh is dead, but not Tandi. }} Destroyed by raiders Prerequisites: Both Aradesh and Tandi are dead (or the latter not saved from the Khans). }} Razed by mutants Prerequisites: The Master is still alive after 230 days have passed. Takes precedence over the other endings. }} Junktown In the original write-up of Junktown, the "ending sequence" was reversed from its final incarnation. See the alternate endings for the original versions, which were changed because the marketing department decided at the last minute that the game had to "reward good and punish bad".Jess Heinig in Fallout Bible 9 Killian takes control Prerequisites: Gizmo is dead, Killian is alive. }} :*''Fallout: New Vegas'' and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game establishes this ending as canon Alternate version the background picture being a gallows behind Killian with shadows of dead men hanging from it. Gizmo takes control Prerequisites: Gizmo is alive. }} Alternate version the background picture showing Junktown as a Reno-like casino with electricity and clean streets free of any drug dealers or riff-raff who might endanger Gizmo's operations. Destroyed by mutants Prerequisites: The Master is still alive within 210 days. }} Brotherhood of Steel Drive mutants away Prerequisites: Rhombus is alive. }} :*''Fallout 2, and post-''Fallout 3, establish this ending as canon Dictatorship Prerequisites: Rhombus is dead. }} Traitor Prerequisites: Kedrick is alive, or the Master is alive for 170 days. }} Hub Prosperous trade center Prerequisites: Complete the quest to find the missing caravans, but don't fulfill any of Decker's quests...Report Iguana Bob to the Hub police and be kind to Harold. }} :*''Fallout 2'' and New Vegas confirm that this ending is canon. Abandoned Prerequisites: Do not complete the quest to find the missing caravans, complete at least one quest from Decker, or the Master is alive within 140 days. }} Khans Destroyed as a fighting force Prerequisites: Kill Garl and at least eight more raiders, or kill at least thirteen raiders. }} :*''Fallout 2'' and New Vegas establish this ending as canon (although a single Khan survivor, Darion, is found from Vault 15 in Fallout 2, where he is quite influental). Regroup and terrorize Prerequisites: Enter the raider camp but don't kill enough raiders for the previous ending. }} Scourge that lasts for years Prerequisites: Don't kill any of the raiders. }} Vault Dweller leaves Vault 13]] }} Ending 1 Prerequisites: Take the Bloody Mess trait when creating your character (or picking up the Mutate! perk), procure bad Karma by the end of the game, or very quickly initiate combat upon exiting the conversation with Jacoren. }} Ending 2 Prerequisites: Don't kill Jacoren. }} Videos References Category:Fallout cutscenes Category:Fallout 2 legacy content ru:Концовки Fallout de:Fallout Enden